


"Where is My Mind"

by Lillian_nator



Series: Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights, This whole Au is on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Tommy may have snuck out.He may be on top of an abandoned bridge. He may be with the people Phil told him to stop hanging out with.But he is having the time of his life."If your friends jumped off a bridge, and fell a 50ft drop into the water, would you?""Hell Yeah. Sounds like a Party."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Of Younger Brothers and Longer Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982197
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1050





	"Where is My Mind"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part of my new AU that is completely mapped out on my Tumblr! I have a few more one-shots on their that I probably won't dring over here if you want to check it out. The masterpost for this au is pinned at the top of my blog :) 
> 
> https://lillian-nator.tumblr.com/
> 
> You don't need that stuff to read this though :)

**_"Ooh, stop."_ **

Tommy felt like his whole world was at a pause.

He felt euphoric.

As the wind rushed around him, he felt his hair get pushed to the side, making the blonde mop atop his head messier than it had been previously. A content smile playing on his face as he closed his eyes and just felt.

Tommy felt as though he could feel the world around him. He laid atop the abandoned bridge, his back against the rough and cool wood. His head pounding softly from when he hit it on the same wood earlier tonight. He heard the water rushing below, the pond moving an awful lot for a dead part of the city. His feet could still feel the tickle of the grass beneath them from the meadow below. The sun - just rising at this time of the morning (around 5 am) - it's soft rays licking at Tommy's arms thrown to his sides, warming him up in a blissful moment.

The screams and laughs of his friends brought an odd sense of comfort to Tommy that he wasn't sure was possible.

"Yeah get him Purp!" Punz screamed as Purpled picked up Tubbo and threw the brunette over his shoulder.

There were more laughs and yells and loud banter in the background, but all Tommy could focus on was the world around him.

**_"With your feet on the air and your head on the ground"_ **

Tommy sat up, taking in the sunrise around him.

He had always been a huge fan of sunsets, the way that the pinks-purples-and-oranges danced around each other, and the sun slowly fading from sight - Tommy found it beautiful. But this, he had never seen the sunrise before, always too early. Tommy was usually a late sleeper, but this didn't count since he hadn't gone to sleep yet. Thinking about his bed, his eyes drooped a bit, but he quickly rubbed the sleep out of them. He had to remember this forever.

His legs dangled over the bridge, something that had to be dangerous, but it never registered in his mind.

"Quackity, stop walking along the edge! You're gonna kill yourself!" George screeched, wheezing.

"Chill out old man. You're getting senile, decrepit. I'm fine -" Quackity screamed running over towards the middle of the bridge, after almost falling, ensuing giggles from those around him. "I'm good."

Tommy was so fucking happy.

**_“Try this trick and spin it, yeah”_ **

Tommy felt a presence sit beside him. An arm went around his shoulders.

He smelt the familiar oak-scent of his friend’s body wash. 

A hand ruffled his hair, Tommy breathily laughed. 

“Hey - you okay?” 

Tommy leaned further into Dream’s arm. “Yeah,” He sighs, “Just taking everything in.” 

Dream felt the blonde’s forehead, “You sick?” He laughed. “Are you high Thomas? Did you steal Q’s pot?”

Tommy laughed, and pushed Dream off of him, careful of the fact that their legs were dangling over a 50ft drop. “What?” He wheezed, “Why would you think I’m high? And I’m not. I don’t think Big Q brought any.” 

“Me neither,” Dream agrees lightly. “Thank God. He is already trying to kill himself walking over the edge.” 

Dream pushed Tommy back, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this calm.” 

“I like sunsets. I watch them on my roof all the time.” He grinned, “I’m also really fucking tired.” 

**_“Your head will collapse”_ **

“Bet you won’t jump into the lake.” Tommy heard Ponk say.

He whipped his head around to watch Ponk and SapNap’s conversation. 

“Bet.” 

Tommy’s eyes glistened with a new found energy. Slowly standing up, mindful of the edge, walking over to where SapNap was stood. Tommy stood next to Tubbo and Purpled putting his arms around their shoulders, and breathing in the combined scents of their shampoo. 

He felt like he could feel the world around him again. 

“If SapNap doesn’t die, are you gonna jump?” Tubbo asked looking up at the blonde. 

“Course Tubbo. You know me.” His face brightened at the thought of the adrenaline rush. “I’ll jump whether or not he dies.” 

Tubbo laughed pushing him slightly. 

“Yeah,” The boy breathed, “I know.” 

**_“But there's nothing in it”_ **

SapNap backed up, going to the left side of the bridge while Dream, George, Ponk, and Punz were on the right side looking towards the water to make sure SapNap didn’t fucking die. Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled, Karl, and Quackity were scattered in the middle of the bridge, watching the whole scene unfold. 

“3″ Dream shouted. 

“2″ Tommy, Karl, Quackity, and Punz joined in. 

“1″ Everyone, including SapNap shouted, as the brunette ran forward, with the momentum of a true varsity offensive tackler. 

He jumped, the wind flying through his hair, legs bawled into the center of his chest, smile playing fondly on his face. 

SapNap let out a loud “whoop” of excitement. As he fell down into the water. 

Splash. 

**_“And you'll ask yourself”_ **

“SapNap didn’t die!” Dream shouted. 

Everyone let out loud cheers of excitement as Tommy threw his hands in the air, Purpled and Tubbo finally escaping his grasps. 

“Who’s next?” Karl offered, while looking directly at Tommy. 

Tommy moved backwards, careful not to step over the age, looking at all 8 other boys atop the bridge. 

“Oh, you know it’s me, Big Man.” 

He jumped up and down, readying himself for the jump. 

**_“Where is my mind?”_ **

“3″ Dream started again. 

Tommy felt the adrenaline rush through his body. 

“2″ Tubbo and Purpled joined in. 

He shook off the rest of his nerves, getting in a running stance. 

“1″ All 8 of the boys shouted, Tommy too excited to speak. 

Tommy ran. 

He jumped. 

**_“Where is my mind?”_ **

He let out a loud yell mid-air. 

He laughed hard, and wanted to cry out of joy. This. This is it.

This is fucking euphoria. 

The wind rushed through his hair, and woke him up, and hit him on his face. Tommy had never felt so fucking free. 

He did a couple of flips when he realized that he was far enough away from the water. The feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away - and he would pay for every extra second he could feel it. 

“I’m a fucking bird!” Tommy yelled right as he was about to crash into the water. 

**_“Where is my mind?”_ **

It was all blue. Blue was everywhere. 

It was a nice blue too. A clear blue. A light turquoise color. 

Tommy wanted to stay in this blue forever. 

He started to swim up. 

He was met with oranges and pinks of the sunrise. This was okay too. 

**_“Way out in the water”_ **

Suddenly there were cheers from above him. 

Oh right. They wanted to make sure he didn’t fucking die.

He felt SapNap wrap his arms around Tommy’s shoulders bringing him down into the water. Tommy laughed so hard that he almost choked on the water. 

Soon enough he felt Purpled jump in and Karl jump in, and Punz, and Tubbo, and Dream - 

He felt the happiest he had been in years. 

**_“See it swimmin'"_ **

As Tommy crawled through his window at 6 am, hair dripping, and clothes soaking wet, a broad grin was spread across his face. 

He quickly grabbed the first sweatshirt he found, smelling it, he briefly recognized it as Tubbo’s - but he didn’t care. He quickly stripped, throwing on a pair of black sweatpants, and Tubbo’s red sweatshirt, that was far too big on the brunette, but fit perfectly on the blonde. 

He carefully laid atop his bed, muscles still sore from the nights activities.

He looked at his ceiling, trying to close his eyes, and hopefully sleep for 4 or 5 hours, nobody would expect Tommy to be awake until 11 or noon anyways, but he couldn’t find it in himself to fall asleep. The same scene of the ocean below him playing over and over again. 

He felt like he was fucking high - and he hadn’t even been on any drugs. 

Is this what heaven felt like? 

As he heard Phil’s alarm go off a few rooms over, he tiredly rubbed his eyes that refused to close. 

It was going to be a long day - but Tommy wouldn’t trade his experience for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this AU is fully explained on my tumblr if you want to see more one-shots and stuff about it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. If you liked it, or have any thoughts about it, all at, comment below!
> 
> That's all for tonight folks, I hope you have a good night :)
> 
> See you later!


End file.
